Die Knarre
Einhandwaffen |gewicht = 5 |wert = 1750 |baseid = }} Die Knarre ist eine einzigartige Waffe aus Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristik Die Knarre ist eine schwer modifizierte, abgespeckte Version der .223 Pistole, die aus Fallout und Fallout 2 bekannt ist. Sie wiegt ganze 2,5 Kilogramm und eine veränderte Patronen-Trommel sowie ein verbesserter Zubringer ermöglichen ein schnelleres Nachladen sowie eine erhöhte Schuss-Frequenz. Vor der Einführung des Gun Runners' Arsenal Add-On`s hatte diese Pistole als einzige im gesamten Spiel die Eigenschaft, panzerbrechende Munition zu verschießen. Neben dem Revolver Glücksgriff ist sie nach der Schallgedämpften .22-Pistole die einzige einhändige Nicht-Energie-Waffe mit der höchsten Chance auf einen kritischen Treffer (95%). Haltbarkeit Die Knarre kann 1120 mal Standard-Patronen verschießen, was 224 Magazinen entspricht, bevor ihre Haltbarkeit erschöpft ist. Varianten * *5.56mm Pistole Vergleich Fundort Novac - Im Dino-Bite-Geschenkeladen kann sie von Cliff Briscoe gekauft oder aus dem verschlossenen Lagerraum (Schlossschwierigkeit: sehr leicht) gestohlen werden. Die Knarre befindet sich im ersten Regal rechts bei den Raketen-Souveniren. Der Schlüssel für den Lagerraum kann durch Taschendiebstahl erlangt werden. Den Schlüssel kann man ebenfalls während oder nach der Quest Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne erhalten. Infos * Wenn sie von Cliff Briscoe gesto hlen wurde und er Zeuge der Tat wurde, kann sie erneut gestohlen oder gekauft werden. * Setzt man die Waffe gegen Supermutanten ein, zählt dies zur Vault 13's Rache Herausforderung. * Using this weapon against robots counts towards the Benefit Or a Hazard challenge. * The Vault Boy icon differs from the 5.56mm pistol's icon, despite no major model change, other than skin and LED color. Hinter den Kulissen *Laut J.E. Sawyer stammt der Name der Pistole von den vielen Spielern, welche die .223 Pistole aus Fallout und Fallout 2 nur immer als "Diese Knarre aus Fallout 1 und Fallout 2" bezeichneten. *Die Knarre wurde, wie auch die .223 Pistole, nach der Waffe von Rick Deckard, des Helden aus dem Sci-Fi-Film "Bladerunner" designed. * Wie die .223 Pistole, wurde Die Knarre auf der Pistole, die von Rick Deckard benutzt wurde modelliert, der Hauptcharakter des Film Blade Runner. This version differs considerably in proportions, and lacks the bolt handle, ejection port, and second trigger. Bugs * If stolen That Gun from the storage room, Cliff Briscoe still sells it in his shop, creating the possibility to obtain a second weapon. * Wenn ein gespeichertes Spiel vom Hauptmenü geladen wird, in dem Sie diese Pistole ausgerüstet und gezogen haben, dauert die Nachladeanimation doppelt so lange wie normal. Das kann behoben werden, indem man einfach eine andere Waffe auswählt und dann wieder Die Knarre ausrüstet. * That Gun is not affected by The Professional perk. Curiously, its non-unique counterpart, the 5.56mm pistol, is. * Rarely, when aiming down the sights of That Gun, when turning right or left the camera will instead pivot from the Courier's shoulders, but the gun will stay in the same spot, causing it to careen to the right and left. One's head can even be moved backwards, to the point of seeing the viewmodel hands. Sounds Video en:That Gun es:Pedazo Arma fr:Cette Arme ru:Тот самый uk:Той самий zh:无名枪 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Schusswaffen Fertigkeit Waffen